ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
We Are Nebula!
is the ninth episode of Ultraman X. Synopsis Wataru's brother, Isamu always looks up on a dream of playing rugby. He was soon visited by a trio of aliens and gradually accepts them but the party were challenged by a group of evil aliens in a rugby match. Plot Xio members Daichi, Wataru and Asuna are watching a rugby tournament with one of the players is Wataru's brother, Isamu. While Isamu performs well at first but he accidentally hands the ball to the opposing player and made his team lose. After the match, Isamu felt into despair and quits his career as a rugby player, much to Wataru's surprise. While walking outside, Isamu comes across a rented house and offers a place inside by three residents, office worker Nackley, convenient store worker Icary and craftsman Halky. At night, while they are having dinner, Isamu falls asleep and the three residents reveal their true forms as aliens Valky, Icarus and Nackle respectively. While they are tired from assuming human forms, but at least they glad to find a "kind" human as a housemate. Meanwhile, Chiaki picks up a recording from a security camera at a warehouse, featuring Alien Babarue, Kemur Man, Dada and Alien Zetton. According to Guruman, they are known as the Dark Star Cluster, an intergalactic crime network. The next day, while Isamu remembered the day where he became a rugby player upon looking up on his brother, the three alien borders finally recognize him as the rugby player that gave up his career. As they accepting him as a friend and willing to counsel his problems, Isamu likewise discovers their true nature but decides to keep quiet after witnessing their kindness over others. During their snack time, a meteor crashed their house, which turns out to be Halky's pet, Jolly, missing his owner. But the meteor impact made them and Isamu on the run from Xio until Isamu tells Wataru of what really happened. Suddenly, the Dark Star Cluster appear, wanting Halky's Jolly for being a perfect monster weapon. Valky challenges them for a rugby (funny enough, Babarue is a former champion of the Space Rugby League). Seeing Isamu as an equal match, the Dark Star Cluster agree and gives them three days to prepare. Encouraged by his brother, Isamu agrees to teach them while Xio prepares an empty rugby field and for Daichi to guard the Samekujira. At the day of the tournament, Isamu's team and the Dark Star Cluster play while Isamu's rugby team watch from behind. However, the Dark Star Cluster cheats with their own power until the second half, where Isamu's care for his alien friends spikes his fighting spirit and lead the team to victory. Isamu offers them a handshake but feeling mocked for being treated equals after the game ended, the Dark Star Cluster enlarge and begins on a rampaging spree until Ultraman X appears and use Gomora Oscillatory Wave to send them above the sky. After the match, Isamu rejoins his team as they head to London. Daichi's Monster Lab *Daichi: Daichi's Monster Lab! This time, we're looking at this monster. *X Devizer: Analyzing, Alien Zarab. *Daichi: The Alien Zarab is a nefarious alien that had destroyed numerous civilizations. *X: But not all aliens are bad. There's Alien Valky, Alien Nackle and Alien Icarus. They've given up on invading, and have decided to live in peace. *Daichi: I hope one day we can befriend other races in space. *X: Yeah, so do I. *Daichi and X: We'll, see you next time! Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : TAKERU * : * : * : * (Human and voice): * (Human and voice): * (Human and voice): Voice actor * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actor * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Appearances Ultra Warriors *Ultraman X Kaiju *Alien Fanton Guruman *Alien Valky Halky *Alien Icarus Icary *Alien Nackle Nackley *Kemur Man *Alien Zetton *Alien Babarue *Dada *Alien Akumania Referee *Samekujira Jolly (baby) Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Episodes Category:Episodes